A customer may order a multi-die device (also referred to as a package) that includes a feature such as a specific type of input/output (I/O) interface. For example, the I/O interface may be a PCIe interface, a serializer/deserializer (SerDes) interface, a transmitter, a memory interface and the like. The dies in the multi-die device may each include this feature. However, the customer may request the feature have a specific performance such as a minimum data rate at low voltage. Stated differently, the customer may want the feature to transmit the maximum possible data but do it at low voltage in order to conserve power. However, because of variations in the manufacturing process, a small percentage of the dies have features that satisfy this performance. As such, if the multi-die device needs multiple dies which each satisfy the requested performance, the yield of the device can be very low and many of the fabricated dies cannot be used.